One Heart for Everyone
by Blue Mistfall
Summary: What if the characters of various books, movies, video games, etc. all came together? And when they need help from human kind, there will be madness. Doctor Who and Sherlock Holmes are only the beginning.
1. Bad Logic

"Benny? You here?"

"Of course, Keira. You had a nightmare again?"

An unusually tall ten-year-old boy sat onto his bed and gazed at the girl who was standing in the doorway. She was three years younger than him and was very pretty, though her clumsiness was seen even from her pose. Quite short locks of a bit wavy jet-black hair were framing her face which was naturally pale but now even whiter - she was scared, and she was nervously playing with the edge of her pyjamas' sleeve.

"Come here, sis, it's all fine". For a stranger it could seem Benny was kidding about "sis" - he didn't look like Keira at all: his hair was of dark red pattern, curly and messy, it was impossible to comb it normally, eye colour wasn't green, like Keira's, but light hazel, and his skin was slightly darker than the girl's.

Keira slowly climbed onto the bed and Benny, having lied down again, cuddled her so that her head was tucked under his chin.

"I'm afraid of sleeping alone, brother", muttered the girl. "It seemed to me that... that I heard somebody breathing behind the window".

"Absurd, Keira, we're in the attic apartment".

"Benny, I didn't finish. It wasn't just breathing. It was heavy, like..." Keira hesitated for a second and gave out: "Whoooooh-het, whooooooh-het... like this. I know it doesn't sound much like it, but... it was technical or else. A human hardly could give out such sounds".

Benny looked at the wall clock. Two a.m.

"I can't understand how Norata's not scared to work nights... When he sleeps, I wonder?"

Normann Atan Leminan, or simply Norata, was Benny's and Keira's eighteen-year-old brother who had to take care of all three of them. It was so because all three had different fathers but the same mother, and Norata's father was more than reluctant to keep "such kids" - he could hardly bear Norata, and what to say about three kids... So when Norata got sixteen they moved to another place. And the oldest had to work literally all day and night to feed three people.

Hardly had Benny and Keira dozed off when it began again.

"Benny! Benny, wake up!"

"Hmm..." groaned Benny. "Wassermarrer?"

"Benny! Listen, Benny!"

The boy's mind, misty with sleep, still caught the sounds Keira had been imitating. They were coming from behind the window and were really somehow like a beast's heavy breathing. But an alive creature wouldn't be able to give out such sounds.

Whooooooh-het. Whooooooh-het. Whoooooh-het.

"Benny, I'm scared!" squeaked Keira.

"Shush! You're gonna attract it!" Benny sat up again and wrapped his arms around his little sister protectively. "If we sit quietly... it may go away".

Dead silence. The boy and the girl, clinging to each other, heard only their hearts beating. It was even scarier than when they woke up. And then it was once more, this time not going to finish.

Whooooooh-het. Whooooooh-het. Whoooooh-het.

"I've heard this sound somewhere..." murmured Benny, almost touching Keira's ear with his lips - so silently he was talking. "Something terribly familiar..."

Whooooooh-het. Whooooooh-het. Whoooooh-het.

"Me too", admitted Keira.

The door snapped closed, but the window, on the contrary, widely opened, and a rectangular shadow appeared against it. Benny and Keira couldn't even move - they froze, having clutched each other's pyjamas.

A figure in a long coat jumped onto the windowsill and then onto the floor from the rectangular shape soaring opposite to the window, and moonlight came into the room again - the shady object vanished. Benny intended to say something, but his tongue was wooden-like, as well as all his body except fingers - they were rhythmically clenching and unclenching folds of Keira's shirt.

The stranger cocked his head to the side - his face wasn't seen, but Benny could swear he was curious about two children in the room. Then he went straight to the bed, sat on its edge, and the kids finally could see his appearance. He was slim, with dark hair sticking up and round brown eyes which were giving him somehow surprised expression, but it was such bitterness in them that Keira sniffed quietly - she was too impressive. The stranger's clothes consisted of mentioned long coat, indigo suit under it and white trainers.

"B-B-Benny..." began Keira, but then her nerves broke down - she buried her face in brother's shoulder, and Benny felt damp patch growing on it. Immediately the stranger reacted - he reached his arm out and softly stroked the back of Keira's head with his fingertips. While he was doing it his face got so tender that Benny understood the stranger didn't mean to hurt. And the boy was never wrong with such feelings.

Keira turned around, her green eyes still swimming with tears and with fear. The stranger smiled at her and gently removed the salty streams from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Benny, I'm not hallucinating", the girl said, voice shaking. "He's like us. Alive. Made of flesh and blood. Psychotic images don't have warm fingers".

"Naturally, sis". Benny collected himself. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The stranger's face fell, and he moved the forefinger over his tightly closed lips. Wait a second. He hasn't opened his mouth since he got here. Not a word.

"You... cannot talk?" horrified, asked Keira.

The stranger nodded, rage and sadness mixed in his look. Then he threw a glance over the room, grabbed a notebook and a pencil stub which luckily happened to lie on the bed table and began quickly writing with large printed letters: "WE NEED YOU. HELP US".

"Whom do you mean by "we"? You are alone here", mentioned Benny.

"I AM ONE OF MANY THROWN AWAY. WE ALL WERE CURSED. ALL PARTS OF US WHICH WE DIDN'T NEED WERE TURNED TO STONE, ICE OR ASH".

"You mean you didn't need to speak?"

"I HAD A PROHIBITION TO SAY MY NAME. THAT'S WHY THEY THOUGHT I DIDN'T NEED MY VOICE AT ALL. IT IS LONG TO EXPLAIN, THOSE PEOPLE HAVE STRANGE LOGIC".

"But... if you can't call your name..." here Keira hiccupped, but went on: "...how did others call you? And... I've seen you somewhere... and that sound... Benny said he knows it..."

The stranger widely beamed at the siblings and wrote: "I AM THE DOCTOR".

* * *

"I can't believe we are not dreaming! I can't believe we are in fiction now! I can't believe..." Keira was astonished, wildly happy and almost hysterical at the same time.

"Neither can I", chuckled Benny. He was better in holding emotions inside. "Doctor?"

The Doctor turned his tousled head to him - he had been entering some settings. This place was exactly like Benny knew - small box outside and large room inside, and the sound was truly its. Time And Relative Dimension In Space, recalled Benny and went on:

"Can you tell us why we're needed to you? And who are other ones? I have no doubt we'll wake up in our bed the next morning, but we'll have a lifetime during this... oops, I mixed something".

The Doctor grinned, and his fingers danced over the keyboard, then words began flashing on one of the screens: "YOU GUESSED CORRECTLY ABOUT WAKING UP, BENNY".

"Keira, concentrate, he's speaking", whispered Benny, pushing her ribs with his elbow, and the girl got all attention.

"ALL IMAGINATIVE CHARACTERS EXIST. ALL OF THEM, ABSOLUTELY. BUT THEY ARE UNLIKE PEOPLE - THEY CAN LIVE UNTIL THE LAST MEMORY ABOUT THEM DISAPPEARS. IT CAN BE A PICTURE, A MOVIE, EVEN A BOOK PAGE, EVEN THEIR NAME. ANYTHING THAT PROVES THEIR EXISTENCE. BUT WHEN IT'S GONE THEY VANISH TOO".

"Oh... That may be both blessing and curse", noticed Benny.

"DEFINITELY. AND TAKE IN ACCOUNT THAT PEOPLE WHO RECOGNIZE ONLY PRACTICAL USEFULNESS ARE REALLY WIDESPREAD. PARENTS WHO HAVE NO IMAGINATION. FRIENDS WHO LOVE ONLY THINGS THAT CAN BE BOUGHT FOR MONEY. IDEOLOGY THAT SAYS 'SAVE, SAVE AND SAVE MONEY'. NO WAY TO THIS". Here the Doctor put his palm onto his chest and closed his eyes for a moment. "IT COULD BE FUNNY IF IT WASN'T SO SAD. EVEN FEELINGS ARE BELIEVED TO BE BOUGHT FOR MONEY".

Benny stuck his tongue out - a mental picture appeared in his head: he saw teenage (and not only) girls who were saying "I don't believe in love. Those men want only one thing from us". Naturally - from you, if you dress and behave in such a way.

"YOU ARE VERY CLEAN KIDS. AND I BELIEVE YOU WILL BE ABLE TO HELP US. I SWEAR WITH MY HEARTS".

Keira giggled a bit, and the Doctor printed: "FINALLY. YOU LOOK MUCH CUTER WHEN YOU SMILE. AND YOU WILL BE EVEN CUTER IF YOU DRESS PROPERLY. BOTH".

"Oh gosh, I'm wearing my pyjamas!" exclaimed Keira. The Doctor gave out a choking sound - he must have been trying to laugh, but his lips, tightly accreted (thought they looked perfectly normal - as if simply closed), didn't let him give it out. Finally he just silently chuckled.

* * *

"Where are we?"

Benny was the first to step out of the door and look around. This was something like an abandoned city with buildings of all kinds, from pre-historical huts to superfuturistic skyscrapers. Time jumble, thought Benny. Even the plants here were from all possible epochs - Benny knew because Norata would often let him and Keira read his encyclopaedias. But the streets were empty, neither an animal nor an inhabitant would disturb the silence.

This time the Doctor was using a "hand speaker", as Keira called it: it was something like a bracelet with a keypad which made all printed words spoken.

"THIS IS THE WORLD OF PARADOX. ALL TIMES TOGETHER. THANK GOODNESS NOT SPACES".

"Are you sure that we...?" began Keira, but interrupted herself: she saw that there was one more creature nearby - a little blue-eyed kitten, white with stripy spots on the head and back. And that was unusual about it: tiny dark blue scarf was tied around the animal's neck.

The kitten meowed and rubbed its head against Keira's leg.

"Hi". The girl bended to tickle it behind tiny ears. "Aren't cubs adorable?"

"'Course, Keira", honestly agreed Benny. He often dreamt of having a pet, but they couldn't afford it. Naturally.

Mechanical voice sounded again: "HIS NAME IS LYLE".

"Lyle? Sweet". Keira caressed the kitten's back, then it ran directly to the Doctor and sat down next to him, purring. The Doctor crouched, and for some seconds the animal and the human were staring in each other's eyes. Benny could swear that for a brief moment he saw two narrow streams of glittering light coming from Lyle's eyes into the the Doctor's.

After this "staring competition" the kitten dashed away, then the Doctor stood up and explained: "HERE ANIMALS CAN CONNECT WITH US. IT'S RELATIVE TO TELEPATHY. I TOLD LYLE ABOUT YOU TWO, HE IS GOING TO PASS THIS INFO FORWARD. LET'S GO, WE WILL BE WAITED FOR. AND TAKE MY HANDS, SOMEONE CAN BE SUSPICIOUS ABOUT YOU".

That was the truth. While they were making their way through all ages' buildings Keira and Benny could often see faces appearing in their windows - those faces were either shocked or unsatisfied or disappointed. Not a tiniest smile. Even the air got somehow... tense. Why so?

"Doctor?" whispered Keira, her voice getting squeaky. Benny felt the Doctor's hand which was squeezing his own got sweaty. "Wh-why... are there no kids here, only us?"

Definitely, it was so - it seemed only grown-up people were glancing out, so tired they were. They all were like covered in dust. Their eyes were sunken and with shades around them, as if the inhabitants haven't slept for weeks.

"Stop vere you are!"

Benny and Keira started and froze, throwing terrified glances at each other and their benefactor. The Doctor frowned and pulled them closer, having transported his hands - now they were around shoulders of both siblings. Such a small embrace from the back.

A man in a wheelchair who must have ordered them to stop was moving towards them. He was very skinny and pale, dark-haired and dark-eyed, with sharp face and body lines. And also he seemed to have got older too early, that was the feeling Benny got when looking at him. The new person was dressed in a red jacket and black pants, no shoes - his bare feet were of stone grey colour. He is unable to walk now, that's clear.

"Doctor? Finally! I vas goinn to koll help!" He was speaking with some weird accent. Then he concentrated on Benny and Keira. "Human children?" His mouth curved - maybe it was a replacement for smile. And Keira noticed that she was not alone in being nervous - Doctor was breathing very heavily, and he was almost pressing his arms to her and Benny. "Vot your names?"

"I'm Benny Leminan, and that's my sister Keira", answered Benny.

"Viktor Krum at your ser-viss". Of course, of course. Not a very well-known character, but Benny realized why he was disabled now: because of his being a Seeker. Because of flying. "You can fly? So no walking!" - this came out in the boy's mind. "Vot you say, Doctor? To Mr. Holmes? Naturally. Come, kids. Don't be surprised, ve can communicate mentally, but ve kant do it vit you, becuz you are humans".

The street came to live immediately - the word "humans" attracted everybody. All windows were full of faces now, not just some of the windows. Doors burst open too, and the air filled with voices:

"Humans?!"

"Humans - here?!"

"Get them NOW! Get them!"

The Doctor really didn't know what to do. Viktor Krum's expression was also puzzled.

"Children!"

"The most violent creatures!"

"Get them! Catch the redhead, he must be the spy!"

Viktor Krum's face got even paler:

"I vish I had my broom here! RUN! Meet you all you-knov-vere, Doctor!"

There was no need to repeat - all of a sudden Benny and Keira found themselves floating in the crowd stream which consisted not only of humanoid creatures - mythical beasts, fictional creatures and like that were often seen there and here. Hands, fingers, claws, even beaks and paws were trying to get them, but the crowd prevented itself from performing the final catch.

"GET THEM BOTH!"

"Seed of violence!"

"They're here to destroy us! Kill them both!"

"Catch the betrayer too! Get him!"

Benny's head was empty - he just ran, clutching the wet hand much larger than his own. Then all of a sudden he felt earth coming away from his feet, raised his head and shook so that he nearly collapsed: he saw that the Doctor's coat transformed into a pair of huge brown wings flapping the air not without success. And the Doctor's expression was the mixture of astonishment and hope.

Soon Benny and Keira were hanging in the air, holding the Doctor's hands for dear life, and the crowd under them was booing and threatening the most horrible things. Of course the brother and the sister were to be amazed, or happy, or shocked by the fact they were lifted up by a winged man (and not simply a man), but they were too tired of all this to identify these emotions. Just relief that they got away.

But the flight was finished in the most uncomfortable way - all three of them smashed into some house's half-opened attic window and rolled down on the floor, covered in dust, dead insects and spider-web. Benny didn't pay any attention to anything - he just struck the floor, but as soon as he saw Keira lying without a move force returned to him.

"Keira! Keira, are you okay? Say something! - he shouted, having jumped up and caught his sister's shoulders. "Keira!"

The girl moaned and turned her head to Benny, her face deadly exhausted.

"I'm okay, Benny, I'm fine... Benny, we... we flew?"

The Doctor stood up and moved his hand over his new limbs that didn't vanish anywhere.

"Benny, what's up? I just... wished we got away..."

"HERE WE CAN WAIT FOR A WHILE UNTIL THEY CALM DOWN. EXPLANATIONS LATER. NOW YOU TWO ONLY NEED SOME REST. YOU ARE CHILDREN, WOKEN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT. SHOCK. RUN FOR YOUR LIFE. AND THIS ALL. COME HERE". The "talking bracelet" must have broken - the words were hardly understandable. Benny obeyed - his legs were wobbling under his weight, and Keira also crawled closer to the one who revealed to be their protector now. The siblings were sitting close to each other, and the Doctor sat down on the floor near them and hugged them both, his wings covering the boy and the girl like some kind of feathery shield or cocoon. Where did they come from? Never mind, thought Benny. He suddenly felt really sleepy, but nevertheless heard Keira weeping - so silently because she was hiding her sobs. The Doctor's hand quickly flew from the girl's shoulder to the back of her head, stroking her black hair, and Benny tightened the ring of his arms around Keira. His sister was still so small. And needed the protection so much... Yes, Norata was doing all he could. Truly.

Benny had never realized he is only a ten-year-old kid as clearly as at this moment. So little. So useless. So unable to help... But Keira was still in his cuddle, rolled up in a ball and slightly shaking. And there was something else.

Da-bum.

Benny shuttered, having heard it. Rubbish. It can't be, his mind told him. But it was so.

Da-bum.

Doubled beat under his ear, right where his head rested against the Doctor's chest. Yes, the benefactor had told about two hearts...

Da-bum.

Benny drifted away, his cheek resting on Keira's black locks, and then something soft and warm touched the top of his own head.


	2. Cracked

Light wind rushed into the dirty attic of the half-ruined house of eighteenth (or whatever) century, having created a small dusty tornado which got directly into Benny's face. The boy sneezed and woke up.

Keira was still sleeping, but the Doctor was missing. Benny's heart fell, but in a second he relaxed: it came out that a note written in already familiar large printed letters was stuck between his left hand's fingers. "WILL COME SOON. IF NO, WILL SEND LYLE. STAY IN THE ATTIC, MISTY-MINDED INHABITANTS WILL KILL YOU BOTH IF THEY CATCH YOU. ALLONS-Y".

"Allons-y..." muttered Benny to himself. "I'm glad that somebody here didn't lose the ability to tell jokes. For how long have we been sleeping?.." he asked himself, trying to clean the window through which almost nothing could be seen. But the cleaning didn't change the image outside - grey mist covered all the space. As well as when they had been outside before. It was impossible to tell what time of the day it was. Even the sun was out of sight.

Whooooooh-het. Whooooooh-het. Whooooooh-het.

Something sparkled inside Benny: "He didn't abandon us, he's coming... we can rely on him". Keira moved and sleepily mumbled:

"Benny, whass-gonn-on?"

He didn't have to answer - the window smashed open, and the well-known figure in coat jumped into the room.

"Doctor!" almost exclaimed Keira, but her listener pressed his finger to his lips - the sign to be silent. Then he wrote some new statements in the notebook he had got out of his pocket and tossed it to siblings. It ran as follows: "I CANNOT USE MY TARDIS OFTEN IN THIS WORLD - ONLY ONCE IN SEVERAL HOURS, AND ONLY TO TRAVEL BETWEEN YOUR AND OUR WORLD. HERE IT WON'T WORK PROPERLY, SO WE'LL HAVE TO GO OURSELVES". After this he took out two plastic bags and gave each one to them - it revealed they contained something similar to snack wraps sized like Benny's fist. "YOU HAVE TO EAT, SO DO IT NOW, WE ARE TO HURRY UP. WE IMAGES LIVE ON ENERGY FROM THOUGHTS".

"Oh... Trouble never comes alone", sighed Benny, thrusting his teeth into the covering dough. The Doctor sadly nodded. "Wait. Before I fell asleep... we flew. You had wings. Or feathers at least..."

"I had the same dream", admitted Keira with a mouthful of wrap's contents. It was something like pieces of fried meat mixed with bread and tomato sauce.

The Doctor shook his head, then pointed at both of them and tugged the edge of his coat, flapping it.

"You mean... it DID happen?" Benny called himself a bonehead in his thoughts.

Again the pencil danced over the paper. "ONE OF YOU MADE THIS TO ME. POWER OF WISHING IS UNSTOPPABLE, BUT IT CAN DAMAGE THE WISHER".

"Yesterday when we got into the mob I had a desperate wish to fly away", suddenly noticed Keira. "For all three of us to fly away".

"Naturally! If humans crested all you fictional heroes..." started Benny.

"...then we can influence you!" finished Keira. "What's the matter, Doctor?"

The Doctor let out a short sigh and wrote: "YOU SHOULD DO IT ONLY IN CASE OF EMERGENCY. REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, KEIRA? YOU COULDN'T EVEN STAND UP BY YOURSELF". A sad smile and one more line: "BUT WHY DID YOU IMAGINE ME WINGED? I THOUGHT YOU WOULD GIVE WINGS TO YOURSELF OR TO BENNY, BUT ME..." The word "me" in the first sentence was underlined with three thick lines.

"You're strong. I'm only seven, and you are..." began Keira, but then bit her bottom lip and blushed a bit. "You... always find a way. Even while being a child's drawing".

The reaction was... choking chuckle, as Benny called it in his thoughts, though this combination of words was like a bad pun. Whatever.

"YOU CAN'T PRETEND TO BE IMAGES BECAUSE ALL OF US FEEL YOUR WARMTH".

"Warmth? But... I felt YOUR warmth while we slept", objected Keira, devouring the remains of her snack wrap.

"THAT'S DIFFERENT. WHAT DO YOU FEEL WHEN STANDING NEAR TURNED-ON COOKER? WE FEEL THE SAME WHEN STANDING NEAR HUMANS. GOT IT? YOU ARE FULL OF LIFE, AND WE ARE LIKE SHADOWS. YOU SENSE ME BECAUSE YOU ARE CHILDREN. NOT MANY ADULTS CAN DO IT".

"What now?"

"CAN YOU CLIMB?"

Benny nodded. He was the true professional of climbing all kinds of heights - he had learned to do this for years of getting away from the gang of Bat Spender, who was the arch enemy of Norata. And, as a result, of his siblings. Not a day had passed without Benny or Keira running away from some of Bat Spender's numerous sidekicks (or actually his bootlickers because almost no one wished to have trouble). Of course - the leader was eighteen years old, as well as Norata, and was almost twice larger than him: Norata was of middle height and skinny, and Bat was like a bodybuilder, as well as his "pallies". No wonder Benny and Keira had no choice except getting away. Keira wasn't as crafty as her brother in "cliffhanging", as they called it, due to her clumsiness, but she could do it quite well.

"WE WILL GO ON THE ROOFS. IT'S NOT FAR FROM HERE. BUT WE NEED TO KEEP TOGETHER. AND DON'T SAY A WORD. I WILL GIVE YOU SIGNALS TO FOLLOW ME".

Keira made a nervous swallow, but frowned her brows and nodded. Good girl, thought Benny.

* * *

It seemed the Doctor had a map in his head - the way on the roofs was almost invisible thanks to grey mist. Luckily the streets were so narrow that even Keira, the shortest of all, could step over the gaps between houses of equal height with no problem. Several times Benny nearly fell, having stepped to the side or bounced because of sudden creaking sounds under their feet. Keira got braver - at first she was almost tip-toeing on the straw, wood or concrete under her feet, but then she began walking more surely.

"THEY NEVER LOOK UP BECAUSE MOST OF THEM LOST HOPE. IT'S SAD, BUT NOW IT HELPS US". This was written on the next page from the Doctor's notebook.

Keira moved her head up and down and made a small pantomime - pressed her palms together in a prayer-like gesture, moved them to the sides and looked at the Doctor as if she was asking him something. Wondering about the distance left, understood Benny. The answer was such: the Doctor showed his hands, one with all fingers up, the other with three down.

Benny supposed their destination was the building... no, it rather was like castle. Very eerie-looking castle - for Benny it looked like a black-skinned man among white ones. Or like a fresh tomato in the basket full of rotten apples. The last association fitted better because its walls were of all shades of red. Wine red, scarlet, ruby, crimson, cherry red, chilli pepper red, rusty - Benny couldn't find enough words to give identifications to colours. And besides the castle was of unusual style - the heart motif was dominating in every shape of it.

Absurd. More than absurd. The world of imagination must have been abandoned for a long time to get so mixed up. Wait a moment. Where was this castle from?.. Only Keira's frightened glance prevented Benny from musing aloud.

Finally they stopped on a metal roof which was the closest to one of the castle's towers. None of other surfaces was so close to the destination's walls, so the only way was up. But it came out to be not too difficult - huge blood-red bricks forming the tower were put not really accurately so there were small platforms on which the climbers could step.

The grey mist revealed to be thicker up there so Benny hardly could see the Doctor's thin silhouette leading them, and what to say about Keira - she turned into a lineless spot of green and black colours with some patches of white on the background of red. Fortunately the way was not up but to the side now - the Doctor was approaching to the nearest window. And somebody came out to be waiting for them: it opened a bit and a sigh of relief was heard.

Only when Benny was taken under his shoulders like a kitten and put onto the floor covered with fluffy red carpet with black patterns on the sides he understood how wonderful it was to be on real and reliable floor. In a moment Keira was nearby.

"You could have told that you won't come alone". This was a new voice, even more childish than Benny's or Keira's. And the new person was a kid - a boy of five or six years old who (at the first sight) looked completely fine: light blue eyes, dark hair sticking from under vast red cap with an "M" symbol on it, small turned-up nose. The kid was wearing a red shirt, blue overalls and old working shoes - only after Benny examined him, he realized what was wrong: the child's hands weren't moving, grey like Viktor Krum's feet. Paralyzed. "Ah... Doctor, Lyle didn't come back, maybe he thought you were leading to... - Only here the boy noticed the guests. "I'm sorry for giving you no attention. My name is..."

"Lemme guess", interrupted him Keira. Benny stared at her - it was more of his style to guess. "I've seen you. But not this kind of you - the grown-up you". The child's cheeks went rosy. "Ta-da-ta, ta-da-tam... Name, name, recall name... Mario! Your name is Mario!"

The kid jumped with joy:

"Yay! It was my wish - to hear my name told me by a human! But you could call me Junior Mario not to mix with my grown-up identity". Then he recalled what he was going to say: "Why did you come a day later than expected?" Silence, but Benny and Keira already knew the Doctor was telling Junior Mario something without anyone hearing it except the receiver. "Oh my goodness, I've forgotten about the origin which causes trouble... Benjamin and Keireen?"

"Benny and Keira", corrected Benny: both siblings didn't like being called by full names. Ben-ja-meeeeen! Long and boring. As well as Kei-reeeeeen - too official.

"Come on, let's go. We've been waiting since yesterday".

Junior Mario led them through the corridor - it was half-dark because candles on the walls were the only source of light and windows were more like paintings made of glass. Mist was the reason. Oh yes. Now Benny got it. The Red Queen's castle from "Alice in Wonderland". Definitely. Hearts, red, luxury... What else could this place be? The tunnel ended with a huge hall. Finally a different colour of the interior - columns supporting the ceiling were white. And only because of this - the hall was almost lightless - Benny and Keira noticed that people were present here. They were all of different age and groove, but two things were the same. Clothes of all of them were... burnt - torn and with black edges, and everyone's eyes were fixed at the siblings. Bitterness. And wild hope - that was read in them. None of the people dared to speak.

Benny suddenly recalled Viktor Krum's words yesterday: "To Mr. Holmes?". Yes, yes, Sherlock Holmes exists as an imaginary character, so he must be here too. Where?.. The search was short: Benny noticed two men in front of the middle column - one tall and with curly tousled hair, the other shorter and sandy blond. Nothing more could be seen in such atmosphere, but nevertheless those were the ones Benny was thinking about.

"Nice kiddo". The taller man at last broke the silence. "You noticed me though you've never seen me in this body before".

"Mr. Sherlock Holmes", unsurely said Keira. Now everyone's eyes, including Benny's, the Doctor's and Junior Mario's, were fixed at her. - Tell us what happened. Tell us. I can't watch your suffering anymore".

"What weird words for a seven-year-old girl". John Watson (yeah, who else would be with Sherlock Holmes everywhere and every time?) went forward and crouched in front of brother and sister. "How do you know about suffering? Humans see suffering every day, but almost none of them do something to prevent it. And those who do are called freaks and bullied".

"We know what being bullied is", in one voice replied Benny and Keira. Then the girl went on: "I can tell you what suffering is".

Here Benny's attention was drawn to John Watson's left hand - it was black and steady, unlike his right hand which was perfectly normal. Flexible and of fine skin colour.

"Suffering is knowing that our older brother works day and night to keep us up and that we are unable to help him because we are nothing but a couple of kids". Keira was speaking with her teeth almost clenched. "It is being a victim of stereotypes. Suffering is disbelief. Hopelessness. And I see you are suffering. All of you. And you called for us. Doctor told us why, but WHAT can we do?"

Silence. Then Sherlock Holmes answered:

"You understand the thing called dreams. Flowering in childhood, rotting in youth, getting dry in adulthood. That is why we got to such condition... People have to wear masks to improve their life and then these masks grow tight to their faces. See what I mean? You two never wore any masks, that's why you, Keira, are able to transform the world at will", here he gazed at the Doctor, "and you, Benny, aren't afraid to show your love towards your little sister". A pause. "But don't even dare to think that all of us are tortured here. There are imaginary characters who live on our being pressed. You see, some sources of our life - books, or movies, or damn it, videogames - are made not to give people feelings, but to make money-money-money. Heroes of such pseudocreations only help humans to forget all spiritual. I don't blame them, they aren't guilty for becoming..."

Sudden rustle broke his speech. One of the windows opened, and there were more creatures present in the hall. The new one would be an ordinary man of unknown age - thirty or sixty years old, impossible to understand - in an old-fashioned black suit, dark-haired, with white exhausted face, if it were not for huge black wings with crooked and untidy feathers spreading behind his back. He was pressing a bundle of rugs to his chest.

"Stinks, - he complained without greeting anyone. "Who of you has been to human world?" Here he noticed Benny and Keira. "Two more? Brilliant. Somebody should take care of him... What do you want?" This roar was addressed to siblings. "What do you want?"

"We called for them", explained the boy in front of the farthest column. He was almost exact copy of Junior Mario with the exception of shirt's and cap's colour - they were lime green, and the letter on his cap was "L" instead of "M". Even his hands were stone-like, just as Junior Mario's. He must be Junior Luigi, if so.

"Hmph! Two big cheeses in a little world? They must be too big shots..." The winged stranger frowned. -"I've seen you before, red curls. And you too, ghostbustress".

Finally Benny got the matter. This manner of speech. This appearance. These wings and this tenderness with which he was holding the bundle... Only one character could be such.

"My favourite book", loudly said Benny. "And you are Skellig".

"Smart, smart boy. And if you are so smart, you are to know how to take care of this". Skellig almost threw his bundle to Benny. "Found him while patrolling the hellish district. And now excuse me - I'm going to continue my watch till those snowies change me".

Benny cautiously unwrapped the top of the warm and heavy bundle while "ficts" (he called the characters so in his mind) gathered around him to see. Inside the rags there was a blond baby boy who has just woken up, but not crying - he was rubbing his eyes with tiny fists and quietly babbling.

"And what are we to do with him?" sarcastically asked one more kid - he seemed to be Junior Mario's parody copy: stocky, pink-nosed, with huge brows and dressed in yellow shirt and lilac overalls. The letter on his cap was blue "W".

The baby lifted his little arms up, trying to reach one of faces over him, then stuffed one hand's fingers into his mouth and blinked at everyone with huge blue eyes.

"First we need to..." Keira didn't finish - the Doctor showed her a sheet of paper torn out of his notebook. There were only two words written: "JOHNNY-JIMMY".

* * *

The waiting revealed to be too long. Benny and Keira had been led to "their" (at least now) room of the castle - it was in medieval style, but the siblings quite liked it. They were not computer addicts, so it was perfectly fine for them - there were lots of books here, and both believed that nothing could beat a good book. Johnny-Jimmy was together with them, now peacefully sleeping in a tiny bed of cold-red colour.

"Nobody around here. I've revolvered all corners in here". Benny, sweaty and covered with dust - several times he had to climb heavy curtains which haven't been washed for ages - returned to their room. He was exploring the castle while Keira was watching the baby. "They left us here alone, no way. We can't come out, remember what happened before? And besides..."

Whooooooh-het. Whooooooh-het. Whooooooh-het.

Johnny-Jimmy wriggled in his bed, struggling to open his eyes, and slightly mewled as the sounds of somebody climbing the wall outside followed. But there were definitely four feet scratching the bricks. "With whom is Mr. Who coming?" - thought Benny and wrinkled his nose: the pun wasn't too lucky.

"A short delay, but nothing special". Sherlock Holmes climbed into the place while the Doctor (who else could accompany him if such sounds had been coming?) delayed outside. "We had to come to your world together because... you know, ability to speak is needed". He opened a small hatch in the room's corner and threw a huge bag he was carrying inside. "Things you live on. Partly for him", he pointed at Johnny-Jimmy, "and partly for you. I have no idea how could this child get to our world, but... he's here and you are the only ones who know how to look after kids correctly".

"Emm... Mr. Holmes..." unsurely began Keira, "I don't see anything wrong with you. And you don't seem to be injured. I'm sorry if it bothers you..."

"Superpale" Sherlock Holmes's cheeks flushed a bit, he stepped closer to Keira and bowed so that their foreheads were almost touching.

"Keira, - he hissed, - touch my chest".

The girl obeyed though trembled a bit. And felt goosebumps on her back upon the touch - Sherlock Holmes's chest was freezing cold even through his torn woollen coat.

"Got what I lack now?"

At this moment a completely new person climbed into the room - it was a man in all black and a bit biker-styled, with shortly cut hair and frowning: his fingers were covered in fresh wounds.

"Bah, don't mind our Doctor. He can change his groove, but now not at usual - you know, he has eleven variants of it..." Sherlock Holmes stood straight. "You could have warned them!" then he turned to Benny and Keira again. "You saw him in tenth variation, now he's in his ninth groove. Ha-ha. It's his only fun since we lost what we didn't need - changing when he wants... At least he knows the advantages of all his versions. Suppose he decided he'll need physical strength for now - this version is the strongest of all".

Johnny-Jimmy huffed - now he was sitting in his bed, chewing his tiny toes. Keira, as the only female here, hurried to the hatch and began digging there.

"How did you know the boy's name... emm... Doctor?" she asked timidly, having found a children's milk bottle and given it to the baby who thanked her with happy babbling. The Doctor gave her a sign to stay still, and the room all of a sudden filled with flame-like orange light - Benny and Keira had to squint in order not to get blind. When they finally could see the first thing they saw was their first acquaintance of this world, but "renewed" - this time with slick dark hair, quite small green eyes and wearing a tweed suit.

"Gotta get used to all wonders", muttered Benny, blinking to get rid of dancing colourful spots in front of his eyes. "Siblings in Wonderland..."

The Doctor wrote something in his notebook again. This time it was such: "IT'S 11TH ME. GET USED. AND AS ABOUT THE BABY - I EXAMINED THE MATTER WITH HIM BEFORE. YOU SEE, SOME PEOPLE PREFER CAREER, CHILDREN ONLY PREVENT THEM FROM THEIR AIM. AND THIS ONE WAS OF SUCH PATTERN. LITTLE JOHNNY-JIMMY WAS BORN NOT ON TIME, AND HIS PARENTS NOW HAVE EVERYTHING. EVERYTHING BUT THE SON. AND THAT'S FINE FOR THEM".

Exactly like Norata's father, thought Benny. He and Keira had been very little, but remembered some cases firmly.

Once, when Benny had been three or four, he had walked into "Mr. Leminan's" (the kids hadn't dares to call Norata's father differently than this) room - not because of some purpose, just due to pure childish curiosity. But hardly had he moved two steps when a large folder had hit him in the face and thunderous voice had filled his ears:

"I told you not to come here, you slobbery beast! Get away from here and never come back, mixed blood!"

Benny hadn't remembered how he made the way to his older brother - he had simply found himself in Norata's embrace, weeping bitterly.

Another time Norata had had to stay at school till evening, and this had taken place in winter, so it had been early dark outside. Benny and Keira had been locked in a small closet full of boxes till he came back. They had had a fright. Darkness, ticking clock, cold air - plenty of things that can make two children, older of which is five, scared. Finally when Norata had come and unlocked the closet, the siblings had rushed onto him and had sobbed all their tremendous fear out, but then all three had received a yell for "breaking important silence".

"I THINK CRASH BROUGHT JOHNNY-JIMMY HERE - IT'S IN HIS STYLE. BUT IT'S GOOD FOR US NOW. WE MIGHT NEED THE CHILD SOON... DON'T BE AFRAID, IT WON'T HURT HIM". This was the next statement written in the Doctor's notebook, then its owner carelessly tossed it onto the shelf and scooped Johnny-Jimmy up. The child has already finished his "dinner" and now was turning his blond scruffy head from side to side, sincerely surprised with attention given to him.

"Who's Crash?" asked Keira.

"You'll see", replied Sherlock Holmes. "Tonight we're going to show you the consequences of humans' not caring. And decide what we are to do..."

The Doctor let out an unsatisfied humming sound (what more can you do with your lips glued together?) - Johnny-Jimmy began yanking at his bowtie, chattering, but then finished and got quiet. He must have felt something was wrong. No wonder, doubled heart beating literally pressed to him.

"There are millions of ways to get to our problem's core, but almost all of them are traps. A true deadly labyrinth", said Sherlock Holmes. "We will go together. You two, me, the Doctor, Johnny-Jimmy and Tia - you will meet the last one later. And now stay here. We are to visit some local collectors".

The Doctor gave Johnny-Jimmy back to Keira, and there were only "humans" in the room.


	3. The Eternal Question

"It is never going to finish". Benny put one more book on the table, and the pile collected there threatened to fall. "Do they know what clock is?"

"Maybe time goes differently here". Keira was sitting on the floor and drawing, and Johnny-Jimmy was lying on his tummy opposite to her, curiously watching her movements. He appeared to be a very well-mannered and patient child, though so small. You can't find such ones often.

"Differently! It goes with the same low speed when you are waiting. Won't be surprised if the arms of this world's clock are glued to its face... Hey, Johnny-Jimmy!"

The baby turned his head to Benny, gladly giggling upon the sound of his name.

"Can you come here on two, not on all fours, kiddo? I don't know your age, but you seem to be able to do it". Johnny-Jimmy hurriedly crawled to him - there will be holes on the knees of his onesie if he's so active, thought Benny upon observing it. "Of course the Doctor chose the colour", he sighed, when a blur of dark blue cloth and blond hair took its place next to him. But it was rest for eyes after all those red shades. "Or does the fashion for the colour of blue exist among brainy beloved?"

"You mean Mr. Holmes's blue scarf?" chuckled Keira. "Or the fact that your favourite book is in cover of blue? Exactly of the colour of the TARDIS. Coincidence?"

"Nothing mystic in it, sis", replied Benny, having raised Johnny-Jimmy so that the little one was standing on his feet now - the "big brother" was holding him around his ribcage for support. "That's it, JJ boy. Now..."

Benny quickly caught Johnny-Jimmy's chubby hands - if it were not for his developed reaction the baby would just plump onto the floor. Now Johnny-Jimmy was struggling to keep balanced on his tiny feet. But the battle with gravitation and natural lack of strength in child's legs soon was lost.

"They usually walk with feet, not with soft zone", laughed Benny, watching Johnny-Jimmy who was now sitting on the floor, most puzzled expression on his face. "Come on, some day you will have to stand and walk".

"But not now, and it refers to all of you", sounded the familiar voice. The door creaked, and Sherlock Holmes and the Doctor (this time "tenth" - and fine, it was more... suitable or whatever) entered. "I said we will show you the root of the problem - and now we have to prepare a bit. First: the money-habitats - we call them so - can be everywhere in the place we are leading to, and they literally smell human, so we'll have to do a thing to you".

"What will it be?" Keira's voice shook a bit, and Johnny-Jimmy oohed.

"That's not painful. We will help you, you will help us. We need your energy - the way will be long. And you will change for a while, but that's only temporary". Sherlock Holmes pulled a bunch of threads out of his pocket. "Don't be scared, kids, this will transfer energy only from your covers. Simply saying, you will look somehow greyish and besides money-habitats won't smell you, but all your abilities, physical and mental, will stay the same. All we have to do is to wear this. - He raised the threads, and the siblings saw there were animal sharp fangs on it. "Doctor, your turn!"

Thr Doctor, who was holding a bundle of clothes, unwrapped it - those revealed to be "Addams family", as Benny called them in his thoughts, outfits: one consisted of black tuxedo suit, cylinder hat and shiny lacquer shoes, the other was dark blue (here Keira cunningly winked at her brother) dress with white apron, high-heeled black shoes and stripy black-and-white stockings. Having shook it, Benny revealed there was one more outfit - some kind of blood-red armor, much tinier and softer than normal.

"If we are in Red Queen's castle and this world's gone nuts, we should go nuts ourselves. Theme's the same. Get dressed, now! You, Benny, will be Mad Hatter... or maybe Lucky Hatter?" grinned Sherlock Holmes. "You, Keira, will be grown-up Alice, so don't be afraid... and our Johnny-Jimmy will be Red Pawn. This tin thing will give him ability to walk - it will simply rule his moves, no hurting... Why are you waiting?! Get dressed, now! Okay, we'll come out".

Benny quickly pulled unknown suit on - it was totally his size, though he was feeling weird. And Keira looked perfect, no flatter - her dark hair and green eyes eerily responded to innocent but nevertheless threatening outfit. But when Benny looked at Johnny-Jimmy he couldn't help laughing at the baby's fish-like expression: the child was wondering how he was standing now without any help.

"Madness retuuuuuurns!" howled Sherlock Holmes, showing himself from the door - Keira and Benny bounced up. But Johnny-Jimmy behaved purely like an optimistic child:

"Wooooooooooooooo!" It sounded as if he was parodying Sherlock Holmes. But the object of this "parody" wasn't offended at all - he went on explaining:

"Now there's something in your pockets. Take it out".

Keira was quicker to obey - now her face had the most stunned expression: she was holding a long wooden stuff with sharp-edged ice crystal on its top.

"Those are all our Timelord's tricks. Pockets on this clothing are larger inside than outside", noticed Sherlock Holmes, and the Doctor smirked. "This refers to your pockets too, Benny boy. Let's see what is stuffed there".

Benny pushed his fists into his pants' pockets and almost immediately pulled his right hand out: a very sharp thing inside pricked it. Cautiously Benny took out a handful of star-like metal crosses with pointed endings.

"Jacks-o'-death, that's what we call it, - commented Sherlock Holmes. "And Icewand for you, Keira. It's not excluded we will have to use weapons... A small lesson. Benny, throw your Jacks... hmm... into thing you don't need".

Benny momentarily threw "Jacks" into one of the pillows on the floor - it was too huge and uncomfortable - and stepped back: the metal thingies tore it to pieces in a millisecond.

"Imagine what it does to living things... Turn away if you don't like violence", went on Sherlock Holmes. "Keira, take Icewand with both hands and turn them in opposite directions, as if you're squeezing wet clothes. But aim first. At those remains, okay?"

Keira did what was ordered, and feathers and ripped cloth vanished in icy storm that went out of "Icewand". Johnny-Jimmy giggled, though it wasn't heard too well from under his red helmet.

"Nice, now hide it. And take your fangs, I'll tell you when to take them on. Doctor, help me with this chatterbox". Sherlock Holmes pointed at curiously blinking Johnny-Jimmy.

The Doctor crouched in from of the baby, put his hands onto Johnny-Jimmy's shoulders (it was such contrast - grown-up's hands seemed so large) and gazed into the kid's eyes, just as he had done to Lyle. Judging by the fact that Johnny-Jimmy got silent and didn't turn away, he understood what was demanded from him.

"Little children are the most sensitive of you humans. They even can get our communicative signals", explained Sherlock Holmes. "Is it over? Off we go!"

* * *

Show no emotions. Show no emotions. Be tired and indifferent. Be hopeless. But nevertheless...

Da-bum.

Benny was desperate to keep necessary feelings - bitterness and loneliness - on his face which got greyish and exhausted (of course, only outside) when he hung the fang onto his neck. Keira looked like a sorrowful ghost, she was better actress - or Benny thought so. Even Johnny-Jimmy was walking like a diminished zombie: the Doctor's "communication" with him did work. And Benny felt uneasy while they were walking to the needed place. His heart was pounding like a gong.

Da-bum.

It must be horrible to be the last one of your species in the universe. All alone, even unable to have permanent best friend... Benny's face transformed into a stiff mask upon those thoughts.

Da-bum.

Damn those radical philosophers and theory makers. Lifetime. Boredom and all. Benny was sure: if you love somebody it may become cooler but can't be blown out. Never. Even if this love is directed to "non-existent". Like these "ficts". Alive because somebody might have kept memories about them.

Da-bum.

"Everything is not as bad as I supposed", thought Benny. "I have Keira and Norata, we care about each other. Dang-gum, I love them... And what about Johnny-Jimmy? With such parents he hardly has anyone who can care for him... I don't know. My judgement is rotten".

One or two times Benny tried to recognize grey-faced "ficts" walking out nearby, but with no success. Their features were similar to half-rubbed away pencil drawings. Actually everything in this world wasn't exact, even time. For how long have they been walking? For an hour? For longer period? Benny couldn't tell.

"Kiddos, close your eyes..." Sherlock Holmes's voice was heard very weakly - he was hardly moving his lips. "Eyes never tell lies. And they will tell you're a human if you don't make them silent... I'll give you a sign when you can open them".

Benny, Keira and Johnny-Jimmy obeyed though it was tough for all three of them to keep trembling inside. Thank goodness they were reassured by the fact that they were not alone and could trust somebody here.

Soon the ground literally went away from under Benny's feet, but it came out there were simply stairs leading down. This must be a spacious place - echo from their steps was deafening, as if a mob was walking though there were definitely only five of them there. Benny was deadly surprised that no other sounds were breaking the silence: normal baby would scream at the top of his or her lungs, but Johnny-Jimmy whose tiny warm hand was in his own was silent though his armour didn't block his "speech".

Long thin and ice cold fingers clang at Benny's elbow, and there was a whisper:

"Now. We are alone, don't panic".

Benny slowly opened his right eye, not without a bit of fear. They appeared to be in a square room with four doors - each in a different wall, and absolutely empty if not to count two tables with horribly looking gears on them.

"Where are we?" quietly asked Keira. Johnny-Jimmy's fingers tightened in Benny's palm.

"Loop", replied Sherlock Holmes. "This place is called Loop. It is very easy to get lost or insane here. Tia must be somewhere around, she's waiting for us".

"And I am", was the reply, and the siblings noticed there was one more person in the room. It was a girl of seventeen or such years old in a sport uniform, but it wasn't clear what kind of sport it was for. It was black with green number 4, like football uniform, but skin-tight like gymnastics one, covering all her body so only head with chin-length snow-white hair was free. Benny couldn't recognize what she "didn't need" - she was moving perfectly fine. "That's the matter where not-wished transformation from white to black can come in handy". She examined Benny, Keira and Johnny-Jimmy with her look, then pulled the hood of her jersey over her head, having become almost invisible in this dusky place. "Quite persuading. Let's go".

"Tia's from the Snow Kids team", informed Sherlock Holmes. "She was pushed to the dark side by fans of all black and bad. But only outside. You know, balance is important in such situations when you have to be double agent".

Turn left. Turn right. All neighbour rooms were almost absolutely the same if not to take gears on tables to attention. At first Benny was trying to memorize the way but then gave up - it was too twisted. How could this Tia know it? The answer was literally pushed into his hand, written on a piece of paper: "THOSE TECHNICAL HORRORS ON THE TABLES GIVE DARKERS SIGNALS POINTING AT THEIR DESTINATION. DARKERS ARE THE WHITE-SIDE ONES WHO WERE PRESSED AND TURNED INTO BLACK-SIDE FICTS BESIDES THEIR WILL, BUT IN MOST CASES IT'S ONLY OUTSIDE TRANSFORMATION. MONEY-HABITATS ARE TOTALLY OTHER".

Finally the one-typed rooms were over - this place was more like some hi-tech lab. Windows were absent, there were some kind of illuminators with swimming anatomy-like silhouettes in them. As if this place belonged to some scientist too fond of biology, physics and technologies. If not worse. Benny recalled his first reading Wells's "The Island of Doctor Moreau" - very similar, at least for him. No wonder if here animals are changed into people with the help of surgery... Benny shook from head to toes. No-no-no-no-no-no. Imagination is too powerful here, calm down, Benny, calm down...

"Where is it, Tia?" hissed Sherlock Holmes. "You know this place better".

Tia nodded at metal boxes attached to walls - the total number of them was nearly impossible to be told because they all were alike and surrounded with web of wires which made eyes wander around without noticing, but there were definitely more than twenty. Then she went closer to them and listened to something only she could hear.

"What is she doing?" whispered Keira.

"Searching for the main ones", replied Sherlock Holmes. "Our Doctor would explain it better, but, alas..." he shrugged a bit. "All worlds are giant alive bodies, like yours. And what does the body need to live? Physically, I mean. Come on, smart kiddos".

"Heart and brain", answered Keira.

"Definitely. Now we are in the most fragile place of our world, where all engines are concentrated. That's long to explain..." Sherlock Holmes stopped talking when Tia's face went dark:

"I just knew it. Come here, human kids".

She opened one of those boxes, and Benny saw there was human heart inside, but it was greyish, like everything in this world, and standing though it was to beat, judging by all those wires coming inside and outside its box.

"Lack of energy coming from human world influenced not only behaviour". Tia closed the "fullmetal cover" and opened another one. "Oh dear. Money-habitats reversed all system. They live on people's sins. Particularly on greed, envy and pride, and for ones who were loved - and for all our world - it's poison. But money-habitats don't understand that destroying our world they will exterminate themselves. Ooooh... My goodness, it can be even worse! We can't do anything to bring... what we didn't need... back... Oh dear, I'm sorry".

"But for some reason you brought us here", mentioned Keira. "You needed us".

"We were stupid". Tia leaned against the wall. "We were naive. Thought that human children could reboot our world. But neither of us knows how to do it and if it's possible at all".

"Oh my sweet girlie, you are right to regret..."

Everyone in the room started - this voice sounded from nowhere and filled the whole place. Benny and Keira didn't remember how they appeared in the centre of the place again. Familiar voice. Deep. Teasing. And full of sweetened violence.

"My poor darkie Tia, you thought being turned into a black-sided was enough?"

"Stop buttering her up, James!" roared Sherlock Holmes. James... Yes, yes. James Moriarty. But where is he?

Tongue clicking.

"Hey, Sherly boy, didn't you think you may be stuck in some of your beloved puzzles? You could have guessed something is wrong here in the Loop. And you, Doctor... Your inhumane intellect didn't tell you about possible ending. And don't even try to perform your death-cheating trick - I know you won't be able to. Ciao, kiddos!"

Johnny-Jimmy, who was clinging to the Doctor's knees during Moriarty's speech, wept bitterly.

"How touching..."

Benny felt he couldn't breathe normally - as if all of them were in giant bubble with restricted amount of air. And it proved: Keira pulled out her Icewand and made a circle in the air with it, but the freezing wave hung in the air above them, as if it struck invisible walls. Next moment it crashed and fell to their feet - the "bubble" was getting smaller. Benny hurriedly pushed his hand into the pocket to get Jacks, but Sherlock Holmes stopped him:

"Don't do that! If you throw them, they will rip us as we are the only alive creatures here! Try to break it with your wish!"

"We must get out of here... We must get out of here..." Benny and Keira (and Johnny-Jimmy - no doubt) were thinking at the top of their minds, but nothing happened - the solid invisible walls were going on shrinking. And Benny lost his temper.

"That's what you really are?! I thought you ficts could climb out of anything! Anything!"

Johnny-Jimmy screamed with horror.

"Now we will all vanish! All because of us! Naive kids and helpless ficts! Nobody will help! Don't tell me anything!.."

"Benny, the Doctor took us here because..." sheepishly began Keira, but Benny laughed - it was horrible hysterical laughter.

"Doctor?! You thought he knew?!.. Doctor..." Benny's face screwed with rage, and he yelled: "Doctor Who?!"

The Doctor's eyes, naturally round, became like huge buttons.

"Doctor Who?!" repeated Benny, shaking as if he were struck by electricity.

Breathing was harder and harder.

"DOCTOR WHO?!" screamed Benny and collapsed, catching the remains of air with his mouth.

* * *

Johnny-Jimmy was the first to come to normal condition - the armour had kept him safer. But now he was lying on a huge pillow, free from heavy "clothing": only a nappy was left on him. That was great because nothing prevented Johnny-Jimmy from moving freely.

The child rolled over onto his stomach and saw that he was not alone. His new friends who took care of him were also here. Sleeping on big big pillows on the floor, but why are they so white-faced? Johnny-Jimmy decided not to disturb them and hastily crawled to see two men who were with them. The one with black curls was still asleep, as well as his sitters and that strange white-haired girl, but the second man was lying with his eyes open. This man was strange. Johnny-Jimmy had seen that he had three different faces and bodies, but the smell from him was the same. Weird weird smell, but the child liked it. This time the "changeable" man was slick-haired and with that red thing on his neck.

Maybe he can sleep with his eyes open? He didn't move, even rarely blinked. But Johnny-Jimmy heard him breathing. Silence told the boy that he should be very very quiet because he will be in such trouble if they wake up!

Johnny-Jimmy hurriedly moved away, but hardly had he covered a meter when two large hands grabbed his chubby middle, and he was sitting on this changing man's lap. Oh no. He must have behaved wrongly, and big man is going to punish him... The child squinted and squirmed, waiting for being hit - it is definitely going to happen, the man raised his hand above him... It did land on his head, but it wasn't painful at all - on the contrary, the huge palm was gently stroking his blond locks. Johnny-Jimmy became less tense. Those hands didn't give any pain to him and didn't intend to. But those grown-ups can be very hypocritical. Johnny-Jimmy remembered how his parents pretended to be nice just to punish him for behaving wrongly, so the boy was to be careful.

Then those huge hands cupped his little face and the whisper followed:

"My poor, poor boy. I am not going to hurt you... you lost the ability to cry so early... horrible..." Silence. "I can talk. I am talking. What's happening?.. My tongue and lips move. So strange..." And really, Johnny-Jimmy didn't hear this man speaking before.

For some reason the little one recalled a scene. Very clear scene.

"I know that having a child can be extra with your plans... Maybe I could take care of him?"

Crash of breaking clay and yell:

"He is mine! Only mine! Gosh, one more who wants to grab my things!"

Johnny-Jimmy rolled himself in a ball with this picture in his head. No. He mustn't cry - it will make things even worse. Parents either paid no attention to his weeping or gave him a thunderous scream. No crying, no crying... But large tears formed in his eyes against his will. He will truly get a whack on the head.

And he didn't. Instead Johnny-Jimmy felt something very soft touching the top of his head and heard murmuring:

"It's okay, little soldier mine. Don't be scared, nobody will beat you. I know what terrible experience you had though you are so young..." Johnny-Jimmy was slightly moved away, and two so different faces were opposite to each other. "I promise you, Johnny-Jimmy: you will never be somebody's thing. You are a human child, and be proud of it".

A groan was heard; Keira raised on her elbows and muttered:

"How sentimental... Oh gosh, my head is going to crack in halves! What... oooooww..." she pressed her palm to her forehead. "Glad to see that Johnny-Jimmy's okay. As all of us".

"Of course he's okay. And so will you. Sleep".

"Fine..." It took Keira a minute to realize that she did hear the answer. Then she felt her hair moving, as if it was alive, and slowly sat up.

The Doctor, still with Johnny-Jimmy in his arms, winked at her and smiled with a mouthful of perfectly even teeth.

"Hello, I'm The Doctor".

* * *

**A/N: More fictional universes! **


End file.
